1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device for strengthening the muscles of the pelvic floor, particularly the collective group of muscles involved in human sexual response, which are also important for controlling the evacuation of the intestines and the bladder. The exercise device focuses on increasing the muscle endurance, strength and tone of these muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lower pelvic muscles may become damaged or weakened through childbirth, lack of use, age or other reasons. One of the symptoms related to a weakening of these muscles is urinary incontinence. Various exercise devices were developed in an attempt to strengthen the pelvic floor muscles, with the specific goal of strengthening the muscles that surround the urethra to overcome urinary incontinence in women. It was discovered that strengthening these muscles also increased the patient""s sexual response.
Perhaps the oldest patented device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.1,928,893 that was issued to Dr. Ralph D. Hoard in 1933. The device was designed to be inserted in a patient""s vagina to exercise the vaginal muscles. It is comprised of a two sided tubular apparatus whose sides are held slightly apart by springs. The sides of the tubular device are squeezed shut against the pressure of the springs by the vaginal muscles.
A number of devices were invented by Dr. Arnold Kegel; some devices use a pressurized sleeve that is inserted within the vagina to exercise the muscle tissue around the vagina and to measure their strength. Another Kegel device comprises a solid elongate shaft, having a varied cross-section, which is inserted within the vagina so that the patient can squeeze the muscles of the vagina, as well as many of the other muscle groups in the lower pelvis, against the hard, unyielding device, providing isometric exercise.
Additional patents were issued for a number of other isometric exercisers, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,265, issued to E. G. Waters and 5,554,092, issued to Stanley D. Harpstead, et al. The Waters device is a generally hard tubular device that has varying cross sectional dimensions for assistance in identifying the various muscle groups and for applying isometric exercise to those muscle groups within or connected to the vagina. The Harpstead device is a hollow body designed to receive various configurations of weights. With the patient in the upright position, the device is inserted within the vagina so that the muscles of the vagina and the pelvic area must be constricted and held in a continuing contracted or squeezed state without further change in muscle length (isometric exercise) in order to hold the weighted device in the vagina above the retaining edge of the vaginal muscle platform.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art exercisers, it remains clear that there is a need for an exerciser that dynamically exercises the muscle groups, is simple to use, has a low risk of injury and is easy to maintain.
The present invention relates to an exerciser for the pelvic floor muscles, including the collective group of muscles involved in human sexual response. The proper conditioning of these muscles is important for maintaining good health and body function. One preferred embodiment of the device of the present invention comprises a longitudinally extending member that includes a head portion and a shaft portion. The head portion has a first end and a second end. The head portion tapers from the second end toward the first end, with the first end being generally blunt.
The first end of the shaft portion is juxtaposed with the second end of the head portion. The first end of the shaft portion has an outwardly extending retaining slope formed thereon. The retaining slope is engageable with the retaining edge of the adjacent pelvic floor muscle platform of that particular pelvic body cavity, to facilitate intracorporal retention.
A portion of the shaft is crafted to offer resistance to repetitive pelvic floor muscle contraction by being compressible. The degree of resistance to compression may be varied. It is intended to cause work, the work of pelvic muscles contracting against resistance, which stimulates the development of muscle strength, tone and endurance.
The second end of the shaft portion has an outwardly extending slope formed thereon. When the device is inserted into a pelvic body cavity, this outwardly extending slope is engageable with the body tissue that is adjacent to the orifice that opens into the pelvic body cavity to prevent over insertion of the member.
A gripper is attached to the second end of the member and is used to grasp the device with one hand so that the device may be easily removed from the pelvic body cavity. The device is sized and configured to be received within the pelvic body cavity of the human body to exercise the muscles of the pelvic floor.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacturer possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.